


Where the Raven Goes

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 1 (Critical Role), Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Post-Canon, conversation in death, does it count for this? probably, vax'ildan meets the previous champion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Vax'ildan goes with the Raven Queen, and meets her previous champion for a small chat.





	Where the Raven Goes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beleriandings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/gifts).



Vax walked through the Raven Queen’s cloak, snowdrops grown in the wake of his footsteps, and opened his eyes to the darkened interior of an empty room with vacant shelves made of dark marble or stone, sat in a dark throne like chair in the middle, the skull of a bird in hand. 

He had a moment to be bewildered, to stare at the skull and wonder where ‘here’ exactly was, when he heard slow steps behind him. 

He turned around, not sure what he expected, but the normal looking humanoid man wasn’t really it. He was pretty sure he was human, though the long brown hair hid whatever point to his ears he might have had, with green eyes that looked well traveled and tired. 

He wore armor, similar to Vax’s own, with slight differences that might mean he’d gotten them somehow after death. Vax had never met him, only seen his long dead corpse, but he was sure he knew who this was. 

The Raven Queen’s last champion, Purvan Suul. 

Purvan stopped just beside the small throne, observing Vax the same way he had done to him, calculating silently for a few long minutes until he reached over and took the skull from his hand, “Sorry I can’t give a proper welcome. I had expected you, but didn’t anticipate when you would be here. I would like to properly apologize for the circumstances, as I feel it is slightly my fault for you being here, but given that you and your friends regularly found humor in my name, I feel we could consider it even.” 

“That sounds respectable.” Vax said, not quite acclimated to the sudden shift in place and conversation yet, “Sorry.” 

Purvan shrugged, placing the skull into one of the stone shelf receptacles, “I much preferred being called the Champion anyway. I was used to such things from people.” he said, shifting to stand in front of Vax, “You seem confused.” 

Vax nodded, “A bit, yes. I thought I was going to my mother, not wherever here is.”

Purvan nodded in understanding, looking around at everything himself with a quiet air of nostalgia and melancholy, “You will move on to your mother and the afterlife soon if you wish, or you can stay here for a bit to watch your family until their passing. I have existed here since my death, to watch over both my armor and the world in places where the Raven Queen’s sight misses. She allowed me this, and I had nothing waiting for me in death, so I do not mind it. I prefer it here.” 

“This is your own little space gifted to you by Her then. It’s nice, you deserve it from what I read.” Vax’s words were careful and sincere, now that he’s finally meeting the man he filled the place of, as he stood from the seat to be level with the man.

Purvan bowed forward slightly, “Thank you. You deserve such a thing as well, after helping to seal away that wretched lich. Whatever you decide, it was nice to meet my successor.” 

“I, I think I would like to stay here, for a bit at least. If you are open to having a conversation with me for any length of time. I’d like to do that, and maybe check on my friends for awhile, before I go.” 

Purvan sat, acknowledging the words with a small nod of his head, “I wouldn’t mind such a thing. There is much we could discuss, and I’m sure I could teach you some of how to present yourself outside this small space, to visit you’re loved ones.” 

Vax’s eyes teared slightly at the offer, “I’d like that, thank you, Purvan, the Champion.” 

He smiled, pleased and brilliant, “The pleasure is mine, Vax’ildan of Vox Machina.” 


End file.
